1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic actuators driven by using magnetic force, magnetic actuator operating methods, and capsule endoscopes using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an actuator has been proposed which magnetizes, for example, a solenoid coil to move a magnet or ferromagnet in an axial direction of the solenoid coil (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-270423). Also, as an actuator for use in a capsule medical device, an actuator has been proposed which moves in an axial direction with a rotating magnetic field being applied by a combination of a rotatable magnet and a screw mechanism (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-325438).